


What Did I Do to Warrant This Absense

by orphan_account



Series: Vanished [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Insane Code Names that haven't even emerged in the plot yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if focusing on Stan going missing before the upcoming apocalypse instead of being incarcerated. This started as a silly idea with Mabel assigning absolutely everyone absurdly epic code names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Do to Warrant This Absense

The sun dripped vivid streaks of color all over Gravity Falls, Oregon, with the glee of a child and the finesse of Van Gogh. The sky was so blue that Dipper felt at any moment, it could burst at the seams and baptize the entire world in cerulean stratosphere. Trees proudly presented their brown backs and green hats, while the buildings modestly displayed their tan hides and odd weather vanes (Dipper's favorite happened to be the library's: Susan B. Anthony wrenching a book from the talons of a bald eagle with her teeth). Despite the cheerful initial appearance of the town, Dipper often felt as if he were walking around in Silent Hill, happy on the outer layer, with some form of damnation lurking right underneath. This feeling seemed to be growing on the townsfolk thanks to the disbanding of the Society of the Blind Eye, so he was out to observe the general atmosphere (and possibly save those two cops from supernatural peril for the eighteenth consecutive time). Certain creatures, like the gnomes, seemed emboldened by the sudden attention, while others retreated deeper into the forest. If Dipper could determine a trend in the paranormal activity, perhaps he could predict whether or not Bill would react. He was right in the middle of scribbling some valid quantitative stuff-- "Gnomes continue to mistake Toby Determined for hideous caricature and chuck acorns", when a disheveled Soos exploded out of a manhole not three feet away. Dipper did what any man would do if they got too close to an explosion: curl up like a fetus and pray for mercy. He was still clutching the book. "Dude," Soos staring jiggling his shoulder, "now is not the time to emulate the majestic opossum. Stan is missing!" "What?!" Dipper shot up like a rocket. "Are you sure he isn't out on an errand or anything?" Soos looked at him as if he had sprouted antlers. "But he almost always sends one of us, bro. Something's down! Or ROTFL, or up or whatever." Dipper nodded, straightening his cap with a sense of absolute certainty. "Come on, then. Let's start looking."


End file.
